My Strange Gift, Em's Story Charity & Em
by Dorlocita
Summary: I don't know why this happened to me. There must be a good reason otherwise how will I live in this world? How am I going to live with this strange…gift?


My Strange Gift, Em's Story by Dorlocita

Page 17 of 17

**My Strange Gift**

**Em's Story**

_I don't know why this happened to me. There must be a good reason otherwise how will I live in this world? How am I going to live with this strange…gift?_

**Unlucky**

Morning. It's time for school. Time to face the challenges of the day. Today, I'm going to ask Cindy out to a movie on Saturday. It's Thursday and she'll have plenty of time to get ready. I think Cindy likes me. She always talks to me enough to call it a conversation and she smiles when she sees me. Cindy is very pretty and she seems nice. Today, I'm feeling lucky. I'm sure she'll say "yes" when I ask her out. I put on my favorite shirt with my jeans. I even tamed my crazy hair. Curls and waves. I would never say this out loud but – I like the curls! I brushed my hair back and gathered it in a rubber band. "There, it looks great". I said

I rushed downstairs and grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl and went outside. I took two bites and tossed the rest to a couple of squirrels playing in the yard. "Enjoy!" I said.

I walked to the bus stop trying to whistle but I just ended up blowing musical air.

The weather is too perfect. Bright, sunny, and warm. This is a fine day to ask for a date. The sun makes people happy.

Uh-oh! Suddenly everything was spinning! It's like I felt the world spin! Whew, better sit down. I sat down on the curb. My ears were clogged and my head was throbbing. Great, this had to happen on my big ask-for-a-date day. Just as sudden as the spinning started, it stopped.

I looked up to see the school bus coming down the street. I stood up carefully, testing my equilibrium. Good, no dizziness, head throbbing a little, but otherwise feeling okay.

The bus driver stopped in front of me and opened the door. I stepped in and BANG! My head exploded! Not in pain but with voices! I heard John's plans to cheat on the math test! I heard Anna repeating a lie about not being with her BFF's boyfriend last night! I heard the bus driver wondering where he left his wallet! I even heard the love of my life, Cindy. She said, _"Ugh, pretty boy's looking at me again."_ What? Cindy said, "ugh"? She, she doesn't even like me? On top of everything else, I have no idea what happening to me. Can things get any worse? I took a seat. Stared straight ahead like a zombie as the voices in my head babbled on and on.

"Don't panic! I thought , this is going to pass, just breathe, Breathe!". It was a wonder how I could think through all the rowdiness going on in my head. I started to hyperventilate. Good, if I pass out, this will be over when I wake up. But I didn't pass out and the voices didn't stop talking in my head. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of crazy this is. "I must be totally bonkers." I whispered. I rode to school staring into space, trying to stay calm but panicked at the same time.

As soon as the bus stopped in front of the school, I jumped up before everyone to get to the door. I heard someone think, "He's really gotta go…" That thought gave me an idea because I didn't know where I was going. I ran into the school and straight to the bathroom.

I heard this buzzing in my head. I was in the bathroom alone and the other kids were further down the hall. I paced back and forth going over yesterday's activities and what I did last night. I couldn't pinpoint anything out of the ordinary. Dang! I have to think this through before I go to my next class. I missed first period already but it was for a good reason. I had to get my "freak" together. Oh, that's not funny.

Nervously I dug through my bag for something to eat to stop the lightheadedness. I usually keep a granola bar in my bag, courtesy of Mom. Something on my stomach should make me feel a little better. While nibbling on my bar I made a list of possibilities.

Bump on the head? No, not recently

Bad food? – Maybe. Hot dog pizza is not exactly right

Lack of sleep? – Possibly. Games until 3am. But that's the only way to beat that kid in Europe.

Lack of sex? – Hardly, I'm still a virgin. I laughed out loud.

And there you have it. "If I wasn't a virgin, I wouldn't be hearing voices." I laughed to myself. "Go on. Joke about it. I'll be talking to myself soon", I said out loud. I am bonkers and I never felt so helpless in my whole life.

I went through the list of possibilities over and over. In truth, the reason for this could be just about anything and everything, from food to air and everything in between. But, I can't stay in the toilet all day. "What to do, what to do? I know, I'll go to class, tell the teacher I'm sick and be excused for the day. "That's right, be a coward. It matches your curls! , I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror. "Enough! "I shouted. I'll go to my next class and see what happens.

If I'm the first one there, I may be able to sort out the voices one at a time. Maybe I have to go through this to get through this. Then it will be all over. . I can't act as if it's not happening. I splashed some water on my face, grabbed my book bag and went to my second period class, math. I'll just have to be brave about it.

**Testing, testing 1, 2…**

I was the first one to enter the classroom. I sat down, took a deep breath and waited, waited for the voices to come. Cindy was the first person to enter the classroom. I remembered what she thought on the bus so I concentrated on listening, (I think that's what I was doing). _"Ugh, he's just too damned pretty!"_ Then she said, "Hi Em, you're early. You must really like math.", she giggled.

I looked at her. I didn't say anything. My…my feelings were hurt. Then she thought_, " Hmmm, not talking?..." Usually he's like all over me."_ "Hey Em, she said, what's hap'n this weekend?" I thought of the girl I dreamed about, in fact, I've been dreaming about this girl a lot. "I have a date this Saturday, going to the movies", I said as if I dated before. I have seen a lot of movies.

Cindy's had a million questions in her head. _"Who is she? Where's she from? Is she pretty like him? That makes her prettier than me!_ I was amused. I wanted to answer her thoughts but I knew I had to be careful. So I opened my book and faked reading.

Soon my other classmates entered the room. Wow, they were noisy in the mind and out loud! It's a good thing that the math teacher drones on enough to put the class to sleep. Most of the kids zoned out, literally. I mean total whitespace. In-credible!

Cindy passed me a note: Do I know your date? I looked up to see the saddest eyes. I shook my head "no". I wrote back: I met her in my Gran's hometown. She's brown and beautiful. I wish you could meet her.

Cindy read the note and shook her head "no". Her thoughts were, _"No way! I do not want to meet Miss Brown and Beautiful! Not now! Not ever!. _Those thoughts were so loud that I put my hands over my ears! But her mouth said, "That would be lovely, Em. "

I didn't want to hurt Cindy. I just wanted to wean myself off her. She doesn't like me. I wouldn't have known if it wasn't for this… I could feel tears welling up. I'll work this thing out. I'm going to be okay. I have to be. If I can control myself all day, I may be able to get through this. It's temporary. I'm sure of that. It's going to disappear as quickly as it appeared. I relaxed….but just little.

Throughout the day, besides being called "pretty boy" and learning about a few off-the-cuff secrets of my fellow classmates and teachers, I hung in there. Just one more day of school, then I can stay in my room and think about this situation. I look forward to the silence and peace of my room to think about my dream girl. A girl I love from my imagination. "At least I have someone in my life", I thought.

**Alone in the Castle**

The school day dragged on and took me with it. In my Spanish class, Señor Garcia almost jumped out of his skin when I answered a question in perfect Spanish. I picked the answer right out of his head. That's one for Em.

As the day went on I found out what NOT to eat – the lunch lady had her ungloved hands in the burger meat looking for her earring and she had a nasty ear infection. I watched the kids eating the burgers – Gross.

I learned where to walk – some boys were waiting to play a stupid prank on anybody headed toward the gym. And poor Ashley. How is she going to explain the weight gain to her parents? By the end of the day, what I really wanted was one moment of complete silence. I didn't want to get back on the bus so I walked home feeling very sad and lonely.

**Solitude**

When I got home, Mom and Dad were there. They were waiting for me with good news. "Em, your Dad and I are quitting the city! We're moving out to Viajar with Gran!", Mom said. Then Dad said, "No more rat race!".

Ahh, Viajar, quiet, peaceful, beautiful. Those words put the biggest smile on my face! My parents pulled me into a group hug. In their thoughts were bright days, starlet nights, fresh air, and peace. " When do we leave?" I asked with the nonchalantly. "We're moving over the summer", Dad said, "You'll be leaving after the last day of school. Mom and I will stay to finish up the loose ends".

"Okay, well, I'll start straightening out my stuff. Viajar?", I asked trying to sound uninterested. "Viajar !", my parents sang back to me. I went to my room and fell on my knees, "ThankyouGod"!. That night I slept peacefully and dreamed of my brown and beautiful girl. In my dream she said she loved me.

**Courageous**

The next morning I felt a bit more courageous. I made up my mind to meet the freak face-to-face. I stood at my mirror and stared into my own eyes. I didn't look different or feel funny. I looked and felt just like…me. I still heard the buzzing but for some reason it didn't bother me so much.

I ate breakfast, enjoying every bite and left to wait for the bus. When the bus arrived, I stepped on and let the voices wash through me. I sat next to a kid that was composing a song in his head. I almost laughed out loud because the song was terrible!

Cindy was sitting across from me – staring at the side of my face. She was super spazzing! "Hi Em!" she said with so much warmth and enthusiasm. "Hey Cindy." I started looking for something in my book bag. "How's your girlfriend?, she asked, then added in thought, "_can she stand that pretty face of yours"? _ Okay, that's enough! I'll give my girl a name. Let me think, there's this movie character Mom likes…Charity Hope Valentine? Pick a name, pick a name…

"_Charity_ is fine", I said, "I never met anyone like her. She's great!". Cindy looked a little lost and then thought _"Charity? OhMyGod! She must be beautiful!" _ Then she blanked out. Cindy's mind fainted! Wow. I turned on my iPod and listened to music all the way to school. It was a good morning.

**The Runaway**

I was in the lunch line in the cafeteria when… Hey! What? That kid over there is going to run away! He's afraid to tell his parents he's failing some classes. That's no reason to put your life in danger. I looked at him and thought, "You shouldn't run away kid. I think you should go to the counselor's office. Tell them how you feel. They'll help you talk to your parents or just get a tutor you knuckleheaded drama queen!"

Then the kid thought, _"I don't have to run away! I can go to the counselor's office, talk to someone. I can ask for help." Hey, who called me a drama queen?" ___He looked around, gathered his books, and left the cafeteria. What just happened? Did I help him? Did I get through to him? You mean to tell me that this freaky gift will have a purpose? Fantastic! Scary! I think I'm a good person though. I can help people. I won't go looking er… listening for anything though. If all I have to do is help them think of other ways to figure things out that's cool. How I wished at that moment that there were someone to help me figure things out. I spent the rest of the lunch period pushing back sadness and fighting tears.

**Hiding**

I finally figured out that constant buzzing. It's all the voices together. If I zoned in on something, like listening to music, the buzzing would be very low. If I zoned in on someone, I could hear only their thoughts. Burying myself into my hoody with my headset made it all bearable. I got so tired of hearing "pretty boy". It was tossed around so much that I didn't want to show my face anymore. Dang! I wish I could make myself invisible.

I went to the library to get away from everyone and everything. There, I found a little quiet. After the kids settled down, they were either reading or sleeping. The almost quiet allowed me to think a little. I found myself daydreaming of Charity. In my daydream, I told her about me and she held me in her arms. She didn't mind that I was a freak. I kissed her. Wow, if only that were true. I wonder why I think of her so much. It's as if I'm bringing her to life. But a fantasy is okay, sort of, I mean, I have to hold onto some kind of happiness. It's just a game that lonely people play.

**The Beginning**

At the end of today, 3pm, summer vacation starts. For me, it's the start of a whole new life. I'll be living in Viajar with Gran. I love Gran. She's smart and funny. She hugs me and that feels like a jump start each time. Viajar is a nice place. I met a few kids there over some previous summers and they may still remember me. With this new thing going on with me, I'll need a quieter place. Boy, my life is definitely going to be different!

The school day finally came to a close. There was no one to say goodbye to or to wish a good summer. I had to take off my hoody because it was very hot out. My hair went wild. The girls went wild. The boys wanted to beat me up. The usual.

I walked home and didn't look back at the school or anyone. It was goodbye to Cindy for good! Goodbye to the school. No more "pretty boy" comments from that peanut gallery. I look forward to moving to another city. Besides, Charity may very well be there waiting for me. I can dream, can't I?

**Viajar**

I arrived in Viajar in the afternoon. Gran was there to meet me. Mom and Dad were still in the city and would be coming home next week. Yes, this is home now. 'Hey Gran!", I shouted as I was getting off the train. "Hello Em!, I'm so happy to see you!" Gran said with her arms open. Boy did I need a hug!

My Grandmother, being so very perceptive, looked in my eyes and said, "Don't look so worried, dear, everything will be fine." Did she know? Of course not, but still… Then I read Gran's mind, "_I hope my grandson finds happiness here. He has such a wonderful spirit!". _ I love Gran.

As we drove to Grans' house, I was able to think more clearly. It really is peaceful and quiet here. The thoughts of the people in Viajar are less…complicated. I went to my room and lay down on the bed. Maybe I'll go and find some kids to talk to. They'll be different from the city kids. I'm sure to make friends here…

**Two Weeks**

I've been here for two weeks and I'm going to implode! The kids here are just like the kids in the city except it's not as many. These knuckleheads watch just as much TV and hype. Geez, they act like they all have one collective mind or something!

I'm still have my secret and I'm very, very, lonely. I always ride my bike into town and spend my days sitting on a bench in the park reading or just enjoying the scenery. I keep away from crowds, in this place a crowd is about five people. Still, it's too many when they're thoughts are flying around.

This particular day, I was on my favorite bench when a car pulled across the street in front of the Marketplace. Three people were in the car.

**The Visitors**

The man and woman got out and went into the store. I couldn't see who was sitting in the back seat. So I thought, what the heck, I'm going to read that person's thoughts. It was a girl. She was thinking of music and poetry. She was thinking about friendship and love. She was just like me, alone, lonely. I wanted to see her!. "_Hey_!", I shouted in my mind. Suddenly, she sprang up and looked out the car window to see who called her. I almost thought to wave, but, the man and woman, her parents, came out of the store at that moment. I thought she looked over in my direction but I was being too hopeful. I needed a closer look. I had to see her.

**Follow That Car**

I know this may sound weird but I followed the car. I couldn't be too threatening if they happen to see me. If I turn off on the bike path, I can still see the car and find out where they're going. I read the Mom's mind and learned that they were staying for the summer. I have never been more excited! How will I introduce myself?

I stopped at my favorite tree. This tree was reminded me of a hand holding something up in its palm. This is one of God's hidden wonders. I have spent many days in this tree. It was peaceful to climb and sit in the tree. It sheltered me when it rained and shaded me when it was sunny. Today I thought how wonderful it would be to fall in love in that tree.

I climbed the tree and I could still see them. They were pulling into a country house. I was debating whether to follow the path to the house and introduce myself. "Hello, my name is Em. Welcome to Viajar!" 'Hola, mi nombre es Em, bienvienida!". I don't know how long I thought about my approach because when I looked up, she was walking down the bike path!

I closed my eyes to capture her thoughts. She was thinking about warm summer days and cool summer nights. She was walking toward the tree thinking about spending time writing, reading, and wishing. She called it her "holding tree", one that will hold her dreams. Wow.

Quickly, I wrote a short note that read "Meet me at our tree. Em" and stuck it in my pocket. I was thinking of ways to give her the note as I backed into the shadows. It was a good thing that I parked my bike on the other side of the very wide trunk. As she got closer .I could see how her brown skin shined in the sun and her braids, curly and wild were held back by a silk ribbon. I could see her unusual pretty face with bright brown eyes and full lips. I melted, literally. The next thing she did was fascinating. She let her things fall out of her hands and jumped to grab a hold of a branch. I wanted so much to join her, to laugh with her.

**Charity**

With her eyes closed, she began to swing on the branch. I moved out of the shadows to watch a little closer and she looked up. She lost her grip and fell. "Oww!", she said as a small branch scratched her arm when she fell.

I didn't want that to happen and I didn't know what to do. She didn't look terribly hurt so I spoke. Being totally nervous and lost for words, I muttered, "Hello". She looked up but still couldn't see me because the sun was in her eyes. What's that? Is she hurt? I thought I saw a little blood on her arm. I wanted to jump down but I didn't want to scare her so I sort of teased her about the tree being mine. " I was here first so it's my tree", I teased. She squinted her eyes and her nose wrinkled. "Funny and cute", I thought.

She looked at her scratch and wiped the blood away. It wasn't bad. Then she asked in an agitated voice, " Who are you?". "I am Em, and you are…? " Charity!" , she said. She was very annoyed with me. "Wait did she say Charity?", I whispered. That's when I melted out of the tree. I jumped down trying not to show my anxiousness and sat next to her and leaned back on my elbows. She stared at me but, there was something about her staring that I really liked. Maybe it was because she tried not to, as if she thought it to be rude to do so. From that point on, she was trying to get away but how I wanted her to stay.

I looked at her and she seemed a little out of it so I asked, "Are you feeling okay?". I was right, she skipped breakfast and this unexpected event probably rushed her blood and made her lightheaded. I wanted to take care of her. I looked at her arm. That scratch was my fault. I touched it. She looked alarmed at my touching her and then assured me that she was fine. I saw her trying to spot her things but I found them first. I picked up her book and quickly placed my note inside. Then I picked up her pen and handed the things to her. She gave me a puzzled look. I looked at her and smiled. She sort of smiled back but quickly changed to trying to get up. I put out my hand to help and asked if I could see her home. I asked if she was coming back to the tree again. Charity,( I love that name), seemed confused, but very polite. Of course she was not going to let me see her home. Of course she was not going to give me a full blown "yes" about coming back to the tree. She seemed nervous and shy. I was happy that she said "maybe". She started up the path. It's funny, the entire time I was with her, I didn't try to read her mind. It was so fascinating, wonderful, to see my dream girl in the flesh. But as she walked up the path, I did read her mind. Is it possible that she…Whoa!

She likes me! She was happy to have met me! She couldn't believe that I wanted to see her again! Most of all, she said I was beautiful not that "pretty boy" that the other kids called me. There was something very warm about what she thought. She looked back twice. The second time I waved to her and she ran. Funny and cute. I stayed under the tree sitting in the grass until she was completely out of sight. I was totally stunned. I pinched myself one good time to make sure that she was not just a dream. She is real. Charity is real.

**The Hardest Part**

I jumped on my bike and rode home on a cloud! All I could think about was the note I slipped inside her book. I hope she finds it. I really do want to see her again and spend time with her at the tree. I didn't put an exact time on the meeting but I thought that if I wait for maybe two hours, that would be enough time. It's three o'clock now. I'll head back toward her place around five o'clock. That is the plan. Still, I don't think I'm going to wait that long.

When I got home, I ran into the house, "Grammy! I met someone!, I shouted, "her name is Charity and she likes me!" Gran was very happy for me. She said, "Em, if she makes you smile like that, then I'm going to like her too". I gave Gran a kiss on her cheek and ran to my room. Viajar is the best place in the world.

I went over and over the plan: it's 3pm now, 4:55pm I head back to the tree. Sounds good but I couldn't sit still. I played my guitar for about ten minutes. I wrote Charity's name in different fonts on the computer and printed out one that I liked for ten more minutes. And then time just slowed down to a crawl.

Frustrating! I decided to take a walk into town. I could read but I know that I'll end up watching the town clock. Ugh! I'm going to go insane! I sat across from the Marketplace, my usual spot, but special now. This was the first time I read Charity's thoughts. As I listened and watched, I picked up on the thought of some kid. The thought was coming from the direction of the bookstore. He was thinking about a book he brought and… "_I wonder who the new girl is. She's sort of cute all brown and everything…."_ Charity's at the bookstore! I couldn't get there fast enough!

**A Friend in Need**

I went to the bookstore hoping to find that she was still there. I saw a bike outside but could not assume that it belonged to her. I went inside and tried to follow the thoughts of the workers. I was certain that they asked her if she needed help at some point.

Finally one of the workers thought about the girl that asked about the poetry books. Yes! She's upstairs! I took the stairs two at a time.

I looked down every aisle for her and came across a patron that spoke to her about poetry. Then the person's thoughts were "_it is a beautiful day to sit out on the patio"_… Charity's on the patio! I ran to the third floor and there she was, sitting and writing in her book. Right across from that page was my note. It was taped to the page. She found it.

I walked over and stood behind her chair casting a shadow over her book. She stopped writing for a moment and looked up. Just as she did, I had to pull my hand back. I was trying to touch her braids. "Hello, did you get my note?" I asked, knowing very well that she did. "Yes, I didn't see you write that note. When did you write it?" she asked. I smiled.

Her brown eyes sparkled at me and I was speechless. I sat next to her. I was worried. I wanted to tell her my secret. Then I was overwhelmed by her thoughts. She wanted to caress my worry away. Her thoughts were about me. I could see in her eyes that she was concerned and I touched her face. "So beautiful", I said. Charity, my sweet Charity.

I could not stop myself from that point. I decided to share my secret. She is the girl I dreamed of, the girl that I love. It's only right that I share my secret with her. "Charity, can we go to our tree, now?", I asked. "Sure, let's go…",, she said as she gathered her things. It was as if we've known each other for some time. I was so comfortable with her. She was so warm and open toward me. No one has ever made me feel this way before. I already know that Charity is my friend. I already know that I love her. She has feelings for me too. Charity will understand my gift. I have decided and there's no turning back now.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Charity & Em…**_

My Strange Gift, Em's Story by Dorlocita

Page 17 of 17


End file.
